


【1929】输球之后

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	【1929】输球之后

当终场哨声响起之时，哈弗茨一瞬间觉得自己的肾上腺激素飙升，但他并没有像刚刚进了决胜球的队长一样振臂怒吼，他捋了一把自己的头发，90分钟的奔跑让他的小腿有些酸胀。拜耳竞技场里人声鼎沸，他并没有像其他队友一样围成一团紧紧拥抱着，他和小狮子布莱恩击了个掌，便去看台前方等待着队友一起向球迷致谢。

这真是一场来之不易的胜利，只是如果Julian没有受伤就好了，哈弗茨这样想到。

走进球员通道时，拉斯凑到了他身边，“帮我向他问好，方便的话，我不是故意的。”

哈弗茨笑着冲他点了点头，拍了拍他的肩膀。

客队更衣室是哈弗茨闭着眼睛也能走到的地方，更何况他早就和布兰特约好了，要努力把场上和场下的相处方式理顺。他的Julian当然不会因为一场输球就对他生气发脾气。

但是这次，似乎不太一样。

哈弗茨站在客队更衣室门口，比他想象得安静，隐约可以听得见胡梅尔斯的声音，他是这场比赛的队长，做一些赛后训话也不是什么奇怪的事。

哈弗茨壮着胆子轻轻敲了敲更衣室的门，开门的是桑乔，桑乔看清是他，面上扫过一丝不悦，但马上让开身体让他进来了。

站在更衣室中间的胡梅尔斯轻轻拍了拍哈弗茨的肩膀，布兰特正坐在角落里刷着手机。

哈弗茨见状蹲在布兰特的面前，轻轻抚上布兰特的右脚脚踝，“现在感觉怎么样？”

布兰特放下了手机，摇了摇头，“还好，具体的情况还要等回到多特蒙德才能知道。”

布兰特的手机屏幕朝上就那么放在了长椅上，哈弗茨不由得瞥到了屏幕上的内容，“一面对老东家就脚软，才踢了半场就要浪费一个换人名额。”“拜耳竞技场不欢迎你，滚回你的多特蒙德去！”

哈弗茨伸手把布兰特的手机倒扣在长凳上，握住了布兰特的手，“我明天去多特蒙德找你。”

布兰特点了点头，冲他笑了笑。

哈弗茨离开以后，桑乔凑过来坐在了布兰特身边，揽过了他的肩膀，“你知道吗bro，Mats的那粒进球，没有你是不行的。”

胡梅尔斯听到了一手一个小崽子头毛撸了个爽，“收拾差不多了的话，我们该回酒店了。Julian，路过混采区的时候小心点。”

队医并没有给布兰特上任何护具，当他一瘸一拐地路过混采区的时候还是被记者拉住采访了，他扯出个微笑面对着镜头，“我的受伤和Lars没有关系，是我运气不好。”

布兰特这次的室友是达胡德。“我有一点想不明白，你都到勒沃库森了，为什么不去他家里住一晚呢？”

“那可太通敌了，Mo”布兰特双手枕在脑后看着天花板。“而且，我现在还是不要离开队医太远的好。”

达胡德撇了撇嘴没继续说些什么。

哈弗茨是在开车时收到了消息提醒，布兰特的伤情已经见报了，脚踝关节韧带撕裂，预计伤停四周。哈弗茨不由得握紧了方向盘，加速朝多特蒙德驶去。

哈弗茨打开门时，隐约听到了电视的声音，走进去一看，布兰特正坐在沙发上看《权力的游戏》，右腿现在被包得像个马上要进烤箱的火鸡腿。

布兰特看见他冲他张开了双臂，哈弗茨马上半蹲到他面前完成了这个别别扭扭的拥抱。

“昨天Lars要我帮他向你问好。”哈弗茨在布兰特的身边坐下，握紧了他的手。

“不是他的错。”布兰特的目光并没有从电视上移走。

“我记得你们队内的德莱尼也是脚踝韧带撕裂，他现在还没康复吧，队医怎么说？”

“轻微伤，并不严重，运气好的话我兴许还能赶上第二回合的欧冠比赛。”布兰特轻轻在哈弗茨的嘴边落下一吻。“不要太担心了。”

哈弗茨并没有松开布兰特的手，他用空闲的那只手轻抚着自家男朋友的头发，“我们还要一起踢欧洲杯呢。”

“还有啊，Jule，不要去在意那些嘘声和谩骂。他们不了解你，你也没必要让所有人都理解。”

布兰特闻言一愣，低下了头，“嗯，我知道，我没有，我有一颗大心脏。”

“你还没吃晚饭吧？我去看看冰箱里还有什么？”哈弗茨在布兰特的额头上印下一吻。

“听说做饭时的男人最帅了，你扶我过去，我要看着你。”话是这么说，布兰特却伸手要抱抱。

哈弗茨挑着眉揣着手看着他，“我可不确定我能抱得动你，小心你的腿，乖乖在沙发上坐着。”

布兰特白了哈弗茨一眼，“小气鬼。”随即掏出手机录了个小视频让自己的球迷们不要担心，点击发送。

晚上布兰特想拉着哈弗茨熬夜打游戏，哈弗茨不由分说地把布兰特带到了卧室，“你可别以为在家养伤就颠倒作息，我这一下午也开了两个小时的车，快让我好好抱会。”

布兰特起先还试图挣扎，听哈弗茨那么一说也就乖乖窝在他的怀里了。哈弗茨可能是真的累了，昨天晚上踢了场比赛，今天还跑来了多特蒙德，很快就睡着了。

布兰特感觉到哈弗茨蹭了蹭自己的后颈，听见他嘟囔着说，“我爱你。”

布兰特翻身不方便，轻轻拍了拍哈弗茨的手，“我也爱你，欧洲杯见。”

输球之后，可能就是赢球的前奏，在欧洲杯的赛场上，他们还是双子星，他们会再次并肩作战，为德意志战车带来一场又一场的胜利。我一直这样相信着。


End file.
